


I Lied

by daily_dishonesty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Multiple Suicide Attempts, Suicide Attempt, The Black Parade, Triggers, mikey keeps on having hallucinations, there's some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2869442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_dishonesty/pseuds/daily_dishonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had warned him about what this illness would cause. All the doctors and the pretty nurses, they told him to be cautious of what it could do. </p>
<p>"Try to control it, but don't let it take control of you." </p>
<p>That was probably the funniest thing Mikey had heard in a long time, but the issue what no laughing matter. </p>
<p>Alice In Wonderland Syndrome. What a terrible thing to be born with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave All Your Love And Longing Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I decided to post another one of my fanfics, and I promise I'll actually update the chapters I'M SORRY ABOUT TOUS LES MÉME OKAY and thank you for reading :)

    It was so dark, and Mikey was scared. This wasn’t the type of scared that gets your heart pumping and causes your hair on the back of your neck to stand up. Nothing stupid like that, this type of fear was much worse. It was the type of scared where it feels like you’re going to die. The almost icy feeling rushing through your veins, when you can’t breathe because it feels as if your own lungs collapsed in on themselves, and when you try to move but you just _can’t_. And Mikey was scared. He couldn’t even tell if this was one of his own nightmares that he kept on having.

_But he could see in his dreams, he could see them all die in front of him, as he chose to stand around and do nothing. He could have saved them, but he didn’t. But he could see them, every single person he had ever loved, taken away from him as he stood and watched_.

_How cold and heartless that act had been_.

This wasn’t a dream, and Mikey felt like crying. He wanted to cry so badly, the pain tearing him from the inside out, but he couldn’t.

_I could’ve saved them, I need to save them. Why can’t I save them_?

He couldn’t even remember what had happened. He just remembered the feeling of fear, pain, and then release. And he couldn’t seem to find any of the other guys, Ray, Gerard, Bob, or Frank.

_Frank_.

The name kept on echoing in his mind, like a homing beacon, but more like the light at the end of a tunnel. He needed to find Frank first, and then find Gerard, Ray, and Bob.

“Frank!” Mikey shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls around him.

“Frankie, where are you?” He tried shouting again. He heard a muffled shout coming from the other end of the room, and it sounded pained.

_How could a shout sound so heartbreaking_?

Mikey tried crawling towards the place where he thought the sound was coming from, waving his hands in front of him in the darkness. He felt his hand hit something, something cold and wet. Something wasn’t right.

“F-Frank? Is that you?” Mikey pulled his hand back, and a bright light flashed on. He looked around the room; everything either covered in white or permanently painted in white. It wasn’t until his eyes landed on the figure in front of him that he started to cry.

In front of him, was Frank, suspended into the air by multiple hooks piercing his skin, blood dripping all over the tattoos that Mikey loved, giving them a more gruesome and sinister look.

“I-I’m so sorry Mikey.” Frank managed to speak, but his head hit his chest limply, the blood flowing from his body, just as the last word had left his lips. Mikey was too shocked to cry out, or even cry. His body was frozen in shock, as he watched the shadows crawling towards Frank, dragging him into the darkness.

_Why didn’t he try to save Frank? Out of all people, why Frank_?

Then the tears flowed freely down his face, Mikey collapsing onto the pavement like floor of the room he was trapped in.

Frank was gone.

Mikey knew he sounded pretty pathetic, like a bullfrog trying to mate. He didn’t care though, because no one was in the room to hear him. The shadows had gone, Frank was gone, and he didn’t know where the rest of guys were. What if they had died as well? What if Gerard, Ray, and Bob were all gone?

“This is all my fault.” Mikey whispered, to no one in particular. Of course, the room was completely empty, inhabiting no one except for him.

“You’re right. None of this would happen if you had thought about your actions.” Mikey’s head shot up when he heard the voice, his face streaked with tears.

Gerard was standing in front of him, the familiar mop of red hair standing out in the white interior.

“You just let him die, and that’s a pretty shitty thing to do, Mikes.” Mikey cringed at Gerard’s use of the nickname. Gerard hadn’t used that nickname since they were kids. He turned away, not bearing to look at his face.

_This is all just a dream, it’s just a dream. Wake up Mikey. Wake up and this will all be over_.

“Aww, still telling yourself that it will be okay when you wake up? I think that hilarious.” Gerard grinned, kneeling down so he was face to face with Mikey.

“You can be so stupid sometimes, you know that?” Gerard was wearing a white shirt with pair of white pants. He would have blended in perfectly, if the outfit wasn't covered in blood.

“I wonder how long it’s going to take you, to finally realize that this may seem like a dream, but it’s one that you created. You created all of this Mikey, and it will live with you forever.” Gerard’s voice lowered, so low that it seemed as if he was hissing, like one of the snakes Mikey was always deathly frightened of. Gerard stood up, sneering at the mess Mikey had become. Whimpering on the floor, over the death of one of his best friends, a death he had let happen.

“Sweet dreams.” Gerard blew a kiss in the general direction of Mikey, and disappeared. And as Gerard vanished, the room started to as well, turning into a black abyss. The only thing that remained, was the portion of concrete Mikey was kneeling on, and as that disappeared as well, Mikey began to fall.

Nothing had been more peaceful, the feeling of air rushing over his face, as his body plunged into the darkness.

And then he woke up.

He couldn’t really remember anything. He did remember falling into a lake, jumping off a rocky ridge above. The sun just had began to rise, giving the lake an orange and red glow, which made it all the more tempting, to just fall. The impact his body had made with the water sounded like a gunshot, and then everything went black. But as he opened his eyes, he was barely able to make out the murkiness of the lake water, the rocks jabbing up at his sides. He couldn’t breathe, which made sense seeing as he was at the bottom of the lake, trying to die. He could start to feel sleep coming over him again, his vision failing slowly.

Then he felt someone grab him around the waist, and then he was being lifted towards the surface. He tried to get out of the person’s grasp, using the rest of the strength he had left, but the attempt seemed feeble, and he felt himself go limp as he neared the surface.

Once he reached the surface of the lake, he inhaled deeply, the feeling of oxygen entering his body soothing, yet painful at the same time. He couldn’t tread the water, so he hung limply against his “savior”, although he was looking at the entire saving thing in a completely different way.

He coughed harshly, grasping at the fabric of the other’s shirt. Mikey opened his eyes, rubbing them as he tried to make the most out of the other man’s face without his glasses, and then regret, anger, and sadness hit him like a slap to the face.

It was Frank.

It was Frank who had risked his own life, to swim to the near bottom of the lake, and save Mikey. And Mikey felt terrible about it.

“What in the ever-loving fuck did you think you were doing?” Frank’s voice sounded brittle and broken, like he had just watched someone kill a puppy.

“It hurts. It hurts so much and I just wanted it to stop.” Mikey was trembling, expecting Frank to lash out and hurt him. But he didn’t. He wrapped his arms around Mikey and hugged him, like he was forgiving Mikey for what had happened. But as he pulled away, Mikey could sense the anger building up in Frank.

“Why? Mikey, we can help you and we want to. Ray, Gerard, Bob, and I want to help. But we can't unless you reach out. None of us knew that this was happening until Gerard saw you fall."

Frank's words stabbed mercilessly at Mikey, so he just stopped listening. Frank continued on rambling about how the other guys could have helped him, that no one deserved to live a life like this. He nodded a few times to paint the illusion that he actually cared about what Frank was saying, when in reality he didn't.

He stopped caring a long time ago.


	2. Death Is A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where there is love, is also great pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M UP AT 2 AM SO I'M SORRY IF TGIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT GREAT PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR READING.

Frank started to take Mikey back to the cabin where they were staying. Just a little vacation from making music, altbough they were often woken up to the sound of Ray playing his guiatr he begged them to take along, or to Gerard singing along to what he claimed to be a "Disney classic". Mikey didn't know which one was worse, waking up to one of his vivid hallucinations sitting on the edge of his bed, or to Gerard singing. Mikey didn't understand what was so classic about a princess singing about self-acceptance on top of a fucking mountain. But lately, he didn't understand anything.

I _t started when Mikey was seven years old. He told his parents about all the friends he was making at school. Of course, they were overjoyed. Their child was making friends, like any child should be doing. But when he introduced them to his friends, they were met with empty spaces of air. Imaginary friends, nothing to be frightened of. But when they told him it was time to let go of his friends, and accept that they were nonexistent, he told them they were wrong. All of his friends were real, about as alive as alive could get._

_And one night, they woke up to a scream._

_Mikey's friends had turned on him, and had tried to kill him._

_He was traumatized, and wouldn't leave the house for weeks at a time, and avoided his bedroom._

_Alice In Wonderland Syndrome, a mental illness similar to schizophrenia, where one may experience a sense of depersonalization, alterations in body schema, and metamorphopsia._

_What a terrible thing to be born with._

_And they just left it alone. His own parents left him to figure it out on his own. Gerard had no knowledge of the matter, and therefore was about as unhelpful and cruel about it as his mother and father were._

_And Mikey carried on_.

It was around 7 am, the slight breeze chilling Mikey to the bone. He began to shiver, looking around him frequently. Frank noticed almost immediately, not sure what Mikey was looking for.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked, looking at Mikey in concern. Mikey just shook his head, his eyes wide in fear. His black hair flopped over his eyes as he turned to look over his shoulder for what seemed like the thousandth time. Frank stopped walking and grabbed Mikey by the arm, causing him to flinch.

"Mikey, what is wrong?" Frank repeated, his grip on Mikey's arm tightening. "

I can't tell you." Mikey whispered, trying to pull away.

"If I tell you they'll find us."

"Who? Who will find us?" Frank let go of Mikey's arm, watching it go limp at his side. Mikey glanced around again, fear written all over his face.

"They're going to find me Frank, and then they'll kill you and I can't let that happen." He could feel his eyes brimming with tears.

_They're going to find us_.

Mikey saw it walking towards them, and it suddenly felt like his lungs had stopped working.

He couldn't tell if it was a human, or even an animal. It was just there, red contrasting against the white clothing it wore. It had a mask, resembling a raven.

Mikey wanted to scream, to tell Frank that it was behind him.

"What are you looking at? Mikey? Is there something behind me?"

Frank felt fear take over his body, seeing as Mikey nodded, his face paler then usual. Frank turned around, and was confused when he saw nothing but Gerard and Ray standing by the cabin, waiting for them to return.

"Mikey, I can't see anything there."

_I can't see it_.

Mikey never tore his gaze away from what seemed to be an empty space of forest, and tried to push Frank away.

"Run. Just run. It's going to kill you. Please, I can't see.you die again! You have to leave! Frank, you have to go!"

Mikey tried pushing him away as sobs began to rack his body, causing him to shake violently. He fell to his knees, pushing Frank away.

He looked up, seeing the monster right above Frank, rising a scythe and getting ready to swing it.

Mikey screamed, seeing as the weapon passed through Frank, blood splattering everywhere.

He sobbed, clutching at Frank's blood soaked shirt, as Gerard and Ray started running towards them. Mikey looked up again, seeing that the creature had vanished.

Frank tried to calm Mikey, silently thanking Gerard and Ray as they approached. Gerard looked concern, while Ray looked more confused. Mikey's sobbing grew silent suddenly, and he started to talk to himself.

"What happened?" Gerard looked towards Frank, seeing as he was the more stable one. "

I'm not sure what happened. I got him out of the lake, and as we were walking over here, he was always looking around himself, like he was expecting something to jump out at us. I asked him what was wrong, and he told me that if he told me, something would kill me. Then he started screaming at me to run, and then he just collapsed crying." Frank kept on raking his hand through his hair as he explained, a nervous habit.

"I feel horrible, like I could've helped him, and now I don't know what to do." Frank looked over at Mikey, who was know being helped up by Ray.

_I can't see you die again_.

"I'm just as concerned as you are, but we have to figure out what happened from Mikey's point of view." Gerard pulled Frank into a hug, and then joined Ray in helping Mikey, who was unconscious, back to the cabin.

_I can't see you die again_.


	3. I Can't Remember The Last Time I Said Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't my last night,   
> as I lose my mind and try to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry. I know I haven't uploaded since... I can't even remember when I last uploaded the second chapter, and I am so sorry. A shit ton of things have happened to me since then, school is still hell, but now I have a boyfriend (unbelievable I know), and we're going too go on our first date soon! YAY. Anyway, I promise to upload a chapter EVERY MONTH. It takes me a while to write a chapter, and then edit it. I kinda go crazy with editing, and go over the chapter at least 5 times, but then still find errors afterwards. But if I don't upload a chapter every month, I invite you all to go to my tumblr (xpermanentjetlagx.tumblr.com) and complain because at this point, I kinda deserve it. I also wanted to say, that in this chapter, there are multiple mentions of death, suicide, and hallucinations. So if any of that triggers you, you don't have to read this chapter, and this is a warning. But in other words, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xo, eliana

      That night, Mikey found himself unable to sleep. It was often like this most nights, the fear of sleep, but mostly it was fear of the nightmares. And the doctors just diagnosed it as insomnia, but Mikey knew it was something much worse.

 

Fucking nightmares. Fucking doctors.

 

      But that particular night, Mikey decided to go out and sit on the noisy porch swing and smoke. He had managed to quit a few years ago, when all the nightmares and hallucinations had gone away. It was when Gerard had first introduced him to Frank. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint was it was about Frank, that made all the hurt and suffering just _go away_ , like the cigarette smoke, curling up into the night air and disappearing. He had always wished he could disappear as easily as cigarette smoke.

 

     It was slightly cold, but just cold enough for a sweater, so Mikey borrowed one of Frank’s hoodies. It fit just right, considering Frank was always complaining about how big it was, and that companies could just never manage to make clothes that fit him.

 

But in the cold night air, along with the cigarette smoke, the hoodie offered a different kind of comfort, and so Mikey began to think.

 

He thought a lot, but it was really just a feeble attempt to distract him from all the monsters trying to claw their way out his mind and out into the real world.

 

     But it was always the thought of Frank and inevitability of death that calmed Mikey. He had always known from a very young age, that eventually every human will end up dying alone. Usually, if you told that to a child, the conversation would end up in tears, but Mikey hadn’t cried. He found it difficult to cry for some fucked up reason, but everyone had told him it was perfectly normal and perfectly okay.

  
_It’s going to be okay. Bullshit._

     Self-loathing and thinking about death were the only two things Mikey was good at, and that really says something. Mikey leaned his head back, the porch swing creaking slightly as he watched the cigarette smoke swirling up towards the stars. He loved thinking, but it was often his own thoughts that caused him to hit rock bottom, and today he had hit lower, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to get better.

“That’s really bad for you; I can literally see your life disappearing away with the smoke.”

     The break in silence startled Mikey, but he was relieved to see that it was just Frank standing against the door leading out to the porch. He was surprised that he was even awake, seeing as he was the only one out of the 5 of them that slept in.   


 “But I _literally_ don’t care.” Mikey replied, taking another long drag from the cigarette. Frank ignored how rude the comment sounded, and sat down next to Mikey, making the swing creak even more. They sat there for a few moments, in complete silence, when Frank finally spoke.

“Do you want to-,” He began to speak, when Mikey interrupted.

“Do I want to talk about what happened today? No, not really. But knowing you, I’m probably going to have to talk.” Mikey sounded bitter and angry, but Frank let it go. He knew that today had been unbelievably difficult for Mikey, so he understood, but only to some extent.

“Well, can I ask you something?” Frank leaned back in the swing, looking up towards the stars.

“You just did.” Mikey replied, causing Frank to smile.

“That question doesn’t count.”

Mikey sat up, and turned his body to face Frank a bit better.

“Then what’s your question?” Mikey asked.

     Frank thought for a moment, glancing from Mikey back to the pine trees that circled the property they were staying at. He played the memories from earlier that day, the way they watched Mikey fall, to the murkiness of the lake and the panic Frank felt when he thought he wouldn’t be able to find him, to the fear written on Mikey’s face when he said they were being chased, and the fright that Frank felt when Mikey said he couldn’t watch him die again.

_Again? What did he mean?_

Frank opened his mouth to ask his question, but nothing came out. Mikey looked at him in confusion, waiting for Frank to figure out what he wanted to ask.

“What was chasing us? When you told me to run, after I got you out of the lake, you kept on looking behind yourself, and then you told me to run. What was it?” Frank asked, studying Mikey’s facial expression change as he spoke.

“I can’t tell you,” was Mikey’s immediate response. “If I tell you, it might find us again, and I can’t let that happen.” He sounded shaken and scared, and it scared Frank even more to see one of his best friends acting like this.

“Can you tell me what it looked like?” Frank asked, looking at Mikey in concern. Mikey nodded slightly, and began to describe the monster that was chasing them.

     He described in precise detail how its cloak looked, a black swirling mass of velvet and silk with a red lining, the weapon it carried, the plaque doctor mask it wore, and the emptiness of its eyes. That was what Mikey said that frightened him the most, how it look that all it had was two black holes for eyes, and nothing else.

 No emotion shown through them, no hatred, no anger, absolutely nothing. It was as if it had no reason to kill, but did so mindlessly.

 And that scared Mikey, and caused him to become suicidal.

    It had become harder and harder to simply ignore all the dreams and the hallucinations, the screams and the darkness that enveloped his friend’s dead bodies as they died, leaving Mikey with nothing.

_Nothing. Nothing left for him to lose._

    But it was when he watched Frank die, and that sent him spiraling into a state of hurt and madness, and it only fueled the hallucinations and made them worse. Imagine watching the person you love, die over and over again, and all you can do is watch. Watch as the life slowly drains out of them, only to watch it happen again, watch as their eyes go blank, losing all the light and laughter that used to keep you going. It makes one go crazy, and soon enough they don’t even want to live anymore, because you just can’t watch them die anymore.

_It hurts too much._

     Frank listened to Mikey as he poured out all the pain he had been holding in for so long, which had caused him to almost take his life earlier that day, and it hurt Frank. It hurt him knowing that Mikey had been going through this for so long, and none of them had tried to help. Did Gerard even know?

     “I’m sorry.” Frank whispered, not knowing what else to say. They sat in silence for the rest of the night, looking up at the stars while Mikey leaned his head on Frank’s shoulder and cried silently, with Frank’s arms wrapped around his skinny frame. At 5 am, they heard the sound of Ray playing his guitar, earning a few grunts of frustration and complaints from Gerard and Bob, and everything seemed alright.

_It’s going to be alright. Complete bullshit._


	4. Love and Tragedy Go Hand in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can live without you, but without you, I'll be miserable at best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, and probably really crappy seeing as it was written at 1 am when I couldn't sleep, so my apologies. BUT HEY WE GOT US SOME FRIKEY ACTION but it's also really short, but I promise more will happen in the next chapter.

Over the rest of their vacation, which only consisted of 5 days, everyone treated Mikey like he could shatter at any moment, and for some reason it really pissed him off.

Ray was apologizing more then he usually did, which kind of annoyed the rest of the guys, Gerard was always making pancakes for Mikey and asking if he needed anything all the time. Bob just got quieter, and didn’t say anything, while Frank always knew that at 1 am, Mikey would be alone on the porch, probably smoking, and that he needed someone to talk to. Mikey knew that they all just wanted to ask _why._ Why did you try to kill yourself? What won’t you tell us? And he could tell, as time pass by, that Gerard got angrier and angrier at Mikey.

He just wanted to break what seemed to be an emotional silence, he wanted them to shout at him, ask why he didn’t ask for help, to accuse him that he only thought about himself and was a selfish fucker.

_And yet they never did._

And that’s probably what upset Mikey. He didn’t want to be helped, he wanted to be shouted at, ignored, treated like a piece of shit, because that’s what he was. He was self-pity, hurt, and shit all rolled into one, and yet his own brother acted like he actually cared. Mikey couldn’t understand why any of them cared, especially Frank. He knew he didn’t deserve any of the help he was receiving, and late one night, while he was sitting on the old porch swing, he told Frank.

“You all just pretend like you care. I tried to kill myself, and when I got back to the cabin, I expected to be yelled at, I was so selfish, and instead you decided to sit outside with me, when it’s cold, watch me smoke and listen to my self-loathing. Why? Because for some reason you ‘care’”. Tears streamed down Mikey’s face, as he threw down his cigarette, and stomped it out with a trembling foot.

“Why do you care?” He whispered, his body trembling from the force of the tears. Frank sat there, shocked. He felt like he had a million reasons to care, and he did. But all he could get out was a 4 word sentence, with 5 syllables, and 15 letters.

_“Because I love you.”_

 And all that Mikey could do was stare at Frank in shock, and the only thought that ran through his head was _you’re lying._

_You’re lying. You liar. Fuck you._

And all that Mikey could say, was “I love you too.”

How tragic it may have looked, two heartbroken boys, sitting on a porch swing that was too old, in a house that was filled with sorrow and confusion, with the last of the burning embers of a forgotten cigarette lying at their feet.

_How tragic._

And we all know that everything tragic, must be sealed with a kiss, and so it was.


	5. He's Just Like The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So go on love, and find a new direction,  
> hold my heart keep it for protection,   
> and don't get stuck on your way.

_“Maybe we don’t start at the bottom to find our way up; maybe we start at the bottom because we belong there.”_

Mikey remembered being told that when he was 15 years old. He had already gone through 6 therapists, was already on a bunch of medications, and still having absolutely no help from friends or family. He was on medication and had scheduled therapy sessions because those were the only things that could help.

_Bull. Shit._

 Dr. Levin was the 7th and final therapist. He remembered Dr. Levin telling him that the reason people hit rock bottom, was because they belonged there.

It was probably a nicer way of saying that he had given up on Mikey, and that he wasn’t surprised that the others had as well.

 Mikey had always found it funny that therapists often gave up the minute their patient walked through the door for the first time, and only continued to pretend that they wanted to help to establish a false hope. Because false hope was the answer and the question to every problem in life, and yet it was still the cruelest aspect.

_Fucking doctors. Fucking therapists._

And yet here he was, sitting on a noisy, old porch swing, kissing one of his best friends. He had kind of expected the kiss to be filled with fireworks, butterflies, and love. This kiss was the kind we all dreaded, that one kiss that implants itself into our memories, but yet it’s something we’re always trying to forget.

And that’s how Mikey found himself running away from Frank, not caring if he was chasing after him, and soon enough he found himself on the same ledge he had jumped off not 3 days ago. But this time, he just wanted to be left alone. It was too dark, so he couldn’t see if Frank had followed, and he didn’t care.

_Leave me alone._

The ledge wasn’t too small, but it still scared Mikey. It reminded him of how vulnerable he was, and that he shouldn’t be alive right now, regretting every decision he had made in the last 10 minutes. His fingers kept on touching his lips lightly, remembering how Frank’s lips had felt on his, and it all felt so wrong.

_He’s your friend, idiot. And besides, you don’t even like guys._

Mikey tried telling himself that over and over again, but it did no help in erasing the memory that caused a fucked up mixture of emotions that Mikey hated. He didn’t know why he had said it back, he shouldn’t have. Mikey was scared to love, because everyone he had ever loved just left him in the end.

_They all just left._

And if Frank left Mikey, it would break him, and this time no one would be able to pick up the pieces and put them all together.

And as Mikey realized this, the more he became frightened to love Frank, the one person who had managed to make his life worth something. And as he sat on the ledge, leaning over the lake, he knew that he couldn’t get any closer to Frank. He couldn’t screw it up; he couldn’t let himself mess up the one chance of getting better, although that’s all he had done in the past.

_You’re a worthless piece of shit; I have no idea why he would ever love you._

“But he does love me, he said so himself.”

_That’s what they all say. They all claim to love you, but you and I both know they don’t._

“They just left, that doesn’t mean they tried to love me.”

_And tried, is the key word. They tried, and failed to love a broken man. And that’s exactly what this one will do. He’ll leave, and that will be the end of everything._

“He won’t leave.”

_That’s what you said last time about that girl. Alicia, I think that’s what her name was._

“Don’t bring up Alicia.”

_He’s just like her; don’t know why you think he’s any different._

“That’s because he is different.”

_Stop lying to yourself. Frank Iero, the closet you’ll ever get to having a best friend, will leave you. Trust me; I know how these things end._


End file.
